Deep Blue Secret
by AbberzZzCain
Summary: Her watermark remained dormant, not that Kim knew what a watermark was. The mark Kim believed was a birthmark, had always been black, that is, until a mysterious boy with brown hair and brown eyes saved her life. The boy is there to protect her, but as great as having an attractive boy protecting her sounds, Kim can't help but wonder why she needs protection.


Okay everyone, to get back into writing, I've decided to create a one-shot for Kick based on the book 'Deep Blue Secret' by Christie Anderson.

This is just a quick sneak peek, as I am not finished writing it yet.

First, here's the summary: Her watermark remained dormant, not that Kim knew what a watermark was. The mark Kim believed was a birthmark had always been black, that is, until a mysterious boy with brown hair and brown eyes saved her life. The boy is there to protect her, but as great as having an attractive boy protecting her sounds, Kim can't help but wonder why she needs protection.

* * *

Sneak peek:

Sure, a lot of girls would love to have two boys fight over her, but Kim was an exception… at the moment, anyways.

Nick and Justin glared at one another, challenging the other to make a move.

"Buddy, your front tire is flat, I don't think you're driving anywhere." Justin commented, making Nick clench his fists.

"Nick, it's okay. You just go inside with Hanna, I can get a ride with Justin." Kim interrupted, hoping to prevent a physical fight.

Nick sighed, but nodded and took a step back. "All right."

Justin nodded at Kim, a smirk plastered on his face. Kim rolled her eyes, but hopped into Justin's jeep after him.

As the car began to move, Kim was glad she was finally going home. The night was a struggle, as her best friend hadn't even acknowledged her, treated her horribly and seemed to want Nick all to herself, which Kim didn't mind.

Not that she wanted perverted Justin instead.

Justin smiled as he drove down the street, music blasting through the car's speakers.

_Can this car move any faster? _

Suddenly, Justin took his hand and walked two fingers up Kim's leg. "Want to slow down?"

Kim slapped his hand away. "Just watch the road!"

The car swerved a bit and Kim gripped her seat tightly. Justin then touched her neck and Kim jumped away from him.

"Stop touching me!" She yelled.

Justin then stared at her in shock, he was staring at her-not the road. The vehicle moved towards oncoming traffic and Kim's eyes widened.

"Watch out!"

Justin immediately turned towards the road, turning the wheel in the opposite direction, but he over-corrected and sent the car flipping. Everything happened quickly, everything a blur.

Kim saw it through the window, coming towards her at a chilling speed-a pole.

* * *

Kim's eyes slowly fluttered open, a bright light making her squint her eyes.

_Where am I? What happened? What's going on? How did I get here?_

Kim didn't feel any pain, she didn't even feel scared. Soon her vision became clear and she realized she wasn't in her own room or her own bed. Kim then noticed the form sitting next to her bed. The body was slumped over, head resting near Kim's leg, one arm reaching out, holding Kim's hand. When Kim squeezed the hand, his head bolted upright, and stress creased his face, eyes wide and fixed squarely on Kim's.

When Kim saw his eyes, she knew it was her rescuer.

The boy jumped up and began heading for the door. "I shouldn't be here."

Kim's heart dropped, a frown forming on her face as the boy gripped the handle of the door. "Wait," Kim spoke, her voice raspy. "Please don't leave."

The boy turned back to look at the blonde beauty, her face pleading for him to stay; he couldn't just leave. His hand dropped from the knob and walked back to the bed, placing a hand on Kim's forearm. "You should rest, you're still healing."

"How do I know you won't leave again?" Kim questioned, propping herself up on her elbows.

The boy frowned, his face holding pain. "I thought it was too late. I should have been there. I thought I'd lost you. I won't _ever_ leave you unprotected _again_."

* * *

Well that's it for the sneak peek! I hope everyone will like this one-shot once it is posted!

(I kept some lines form the book in there, because I thought they were needed.)

- Everything that seemed confusing in this will be answered once the full one-shot is released.

Review and let me know what you think so far?

Thanx,

Abigael.


End file.
